Daehyun's Hair
by Daejae24
Summary: Seharusnya ia tidak memulai hal semacam ini. Karena itu bisa membuat kekasihnya itu lepas kendali seperti sekarang. Bad summary, its Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/B.A.P/Ficlet/SAM/


**Daehyun's Hair**

Summary :

Seharusnya ia tidak memulai hal semacam ini. Karena itu bisa membuat kekasihnya itu lepas kendali seperti sekarang. Bad summary, its Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/B.A.P/Ficlet/SAM/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Ficlet**

 **T**

 **/Romance/** **Fluff/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM!**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya!** **Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Siang hari yang sangat terik. Pemuda manis bernama Youngjae ini tengah duduk dibangku taman sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah lehernya.

Ia terlihat menggerutu-menggerutu tidak jelas, terlihat dari bibirnya yang bergumam tanpa suara dengan wajah kesalnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke toserba yang memang sangat dekat dengan tempat ia berada.

Pemuda manis ini pun berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin, dimana disana terpajang banyak minuman dingin yang sangat cocok untuk cuaca saat ini. Youngjae pun mengambil dua kaleng coke.

Setelah membayar, pemuda manis ini kembali ke tempat duduk sebelumnya. Ia terlihat sangat kesal. Sangat sangat kesal.

"Aish si Jung itu! Kemana sih dia. Lihat saja nanti!"

Taman pun terlihat sepi saat ini. Karena mungkin cuaca sangat lah panas, jadi orang-orang enggan untuk berlama-lama diluar rumah, saat cuaca panas seperti ini.

Bosan juga ternyata Youngjae kalau seperti ini. Pemuda manis ini pun menundukan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan ia simpan diatas lututnya yang melebar serta sekaleng coke ditangan kanannya.

Youngjae langsung melotot melihat sepasang sepatu kets berwarna hitam berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia akan mengumpat sepuasnya tapi...

"Yak! Jung Dae..."

Glup

Youngjae jadi terdiam, karena melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari kekasihnya ini. Pandangan Youngjae seperti terpesona. Ya sangat terpesona. Entah kemana perginya sumpah serapah yang ingin ia lontarkan pada pemuda tampan ini.

"Dae... Rambutmu..." Youngjae memegang helaian rambut Daehyun yang ada dikeningnya. Sekarang rambut yang berada dikening Daehyun terlihat sangat pendek, diatas alisnya rambut berwarna cokelat muda itu menggantung dengan indahnya. Serta seluruh rambutnya ia potong dengan rapih dan pendek. Ia terlihat sangat tampan, keren serta dewasa.

Daehyun tersenyum dengan lebar. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Youngjae yang sedang memegang rambutnya."haha maaf aku terlambat,"ujarnya sambil mencium punggung tangan Youngjae dengan lembut."aku memotong rambutku dulu." lanjut Daehyun."kau suka kan?"

"Nde..."

"Syukur lah."

Mereka berdua mulai duduk dibangku yang tadi diduduki oleh Youngjae saat menunggu Daehyun. Entah kanapa sedari tadi Youngjae menundukan kepalanya serta meremas-remas ujung baju kemeja yang ia kenakan, dan jangan lupakan pemuda manis ini juga sedari tadi menggigit bibirnya sendiri. _Kenapa aku ini? Seperti tidak pernah melihat Daehyun saja._

Youngjae pun menatap Daehyun yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum, Youngjae jadi ikut tersenyum canggung. Kenapa pemuda manis ini bisa tersenyum canggung seperti itu? Entahlah, yang jelas saat ini hatinya sedang melompat-lompat seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Pemuda manis ini pun menatap sepatunya sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kau kenapa Jae?" tiba-tiba Daehyun menangkup pipi chubby kekasihnya ini, jadi mereka saling bertatapan."kau sakit?"

"Nde? A- ani..." Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertatapan dengan sepasang hazel indah milik pemuda tampan ini. Sedang kan Daehyun ia masih asyik menangkup pipi berisi Youngjae.

"Wajahmu sangat merah. Apa kau sakit? Atau... Pipi mu merona?" dengan senyum jahilnya Daehyun pun mengerti, kenapa wajah kekasihnya ini seperti kepiting rebus.

Blush. Sial sial sial.

Kalau boleh jujur. Pemuda manis ini ingin sekali menghilangkan gengsinya dan langsung mencium bibir tebal nan sexy kekasihnya ini. Tapi apa kata dunia nanti? Secarakan dia belum pernah melakukan hal itu jika bukan Daehyun yang memulainya. Dan ia sangat ingin sekali menarik-narik rambut Daehyun dengan frustasi, seperti saat mereka berciuman dengan penuh gairah, apalagi rambut itu berbeda sekarang. Youngjae ingin sekaliiii.

Ayo kita hilangkan rasa gengsi itu mu Yoo Youngjae!

Dengan melirikan bola matanya kesana-kemari, memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar mereka. Untungnya taman ini sangat sepi, saat cuaca terik seperti ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang Youngjae langsung mencium bibir berisi dihadapannya ini. Untung itu mudah sekali, karena Daehyun masih menangkup pipinya.

Cup

Daehyun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Karena sebelumnya kekasih manisnya tidak pernah memulai hal semacam ini, jika bukan dirinya yang memulainya.

Daehyun hanya diam saja, saat Youngjae melumat habis bibir berisinya. Ia masih terkejut, setengah tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya ini.

Youngjae. Entah lah dia tidak ingin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ia malah merasa senang menarik-narik dengan frustasi rambut Daehyun dibelakang kepalanya. Rambutnya sangat lembut, berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang terasa agak panjang, sekarang rambut ini sangat pendek. Youngjae suka itu. Walau pun ia suka bagaimana pun gaya rambut kekasih tampannya ini.

Dengan napas yang memburu Youngjae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Saat akan menarik diri dari wajah Daehyun, tapi tidak bisa. Ternyata pemuda tampan ini menahan belakang kepala Youngjae dengan tangan kanannya, sedang kan tangan kirinya masih berada dipipi berisi kekasihnya itu.

Daehyun berbicara, dengan bibirnya yang berada tepat didepan bibir Youngjae, hampir menempel."kau... Menikmatinya?" tanya Daehyun dengan suara rendah.

Youngjae jadi salah tingkah. Ingin melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa. Jadi ia hanya diam saja sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Daehyun.

"Jae..."

Setelah megatakan itu Daehyun kembali meraup bibir tipis Youngjae dengan tidak sabaran.

"Dae-" Youngjae mencoba berbicara ditengah-tengah ciuman panas yang dilakukan Daehyun padanya."Dae-"

"Wae?" Daehyun melepaskan sebentar tautan bibir mereka, lalu memulainya kembali.

"Dae!" akhirnya pemuda manis ini mendorong dengan paksa pundak Daehyun, hingga tautan bibir mereka lepas begitu saja dengan benang saliva diantara bibir mereka. Youngjae tahu. Seharusnya ia tidak memulai hal semacam ini. Karena itu bisa membuat kekasihnya itu lepas kendali seperti sekarang. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya disini. Ditaman. Tapi jika dirumah pasti akan ada hal lebih lainnya. Kalian tahu lah.

"Wae?" tanya Daehyun bingung, padahal kan Youngjae yang memulainya.

"Ini ditempat umum Dae!" bisik Youngjae.

Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari, dan hanya menemukan beberapa orang saja."tempat ini sepi Jae."

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Kau yang memulainya Jae, ingat?" Daehyun mengingatkan, ia melihat Youngjae yang terlihat salah tingkah, ia pun menyeringai, melihat Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hm... Kita pulang saja..."

"Oke!," Daehyun ikut berdiri lalu menarik pinggang ramping Youngjae agar mendekat padanya. Youngjae memelototi Daehyun.

"Le pas kan!" Youngjae menggeram.

"Wae?" Daehyun bingung. Tadi Youngjae terlihat malu-malu, eh sekarang...

"Lepaskan tangan laknat mu itu Jung!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Tidak mau!"

"Jung."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu mencium ku lagi jika kau tidak melepaskannya sekarang juga~" sebenarnya Youngjae menggeram, tapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum manis pada kekasih tampannya ini. Youngjae aku akui itu, bahwa Daehyun sangat lah tampan.

Daehyun tidak memedulikannya. Dan malah menarik Youngjae lebih dekat lagi, lalu ia berbisik tepat ditelinga kiri Youngjae."tapi kau... Tidak melarangku untuk bercinta dengan mu kan?"dengan suara rendahnya Daehyun berbicara seperti itu, lalu menjilat telinga Youngjae, yang membuat siempunya bergidik. Suhu badannya jadi tambah memanas. Akui saja Yoo Youngjae. Kau memang menginginkan hal itu kan?

"Kita akan melakukannya saat sampai dirumah nanti~" Daehyun kembali berbisik ditelinga Youngjae sambil menyeringai.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang lumayan dekat dari taman tersebut.

Youngjae?

Ia hanya diam saja sambil menundukan kepalanya. Mencoba menutupi rona diwajah manisnya. Ia memang sangat ingin melakukan hal 'itu' dengan kekasih tampannya saat ini juga.

Hasratnya akan seorang bernama Jung Daehyun sedang sangat tinggi saat ini. Libido nya sedang meningkat.

Hmmm

Yoo Youngjae? Kenapa kau seperti itu? Tidak seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Haha gaje yah? Yah emang SAM aku akui itu ;P, ntah lah tangan SAM tiba-tiba gatel mau nulis, karna liat gaya rambut baru Daehyun kuhh yang keren plus cutes ihh hehe….**

 **Babehhhh T-T T-T aka Bang Yongguk huweeeeee, kalian pasti tau T-T**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
